


when we were younger

by we_are_inevitable



Series: when we were younger // fic verse [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: And the elevator comes to a stop. A bell rings. The doors open. David all but runs out of the enclosed space, but before he can get far, his steps come to a sudden halt. He turns just slightly, just enough to see Jack staring at him, and says in a rushed voice, “It was good to see you.”And then David hurries away. Because David, after all of these years, is still just a coward.***Jack Kelly and David Jacobs used to be inseparable, until they both pushed each other away.Now, thirteen years later, they're given the chance to come back to each other- with the addition of a new obstacle. Will they rise to the challenge, or fall into a cycle of past mistakes?***Title From: Younger- Ruel
Relationships: David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: when we were younger // fic verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044408
Comments: 44
Kudos: 50





	1. new beginnings, old recurrences

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !!! jac here! i love, love, LOVE this au, and i hope you all do as well!

“Tell me again why you decided to move in on a Sunday?”

David sighs as Sarah shoots him a pointed look. Okay, in retrospect, yeah. Maybe deciding to move into his new apartment on a Sunday evening isn’t the wisest choice David has ever made, but he was feeling particularly restless all weekend. Besides, he had been busy doing nothing yesterday, and today was a pretty day, and there was no way Sarah would ever let him live this down.

He places a box down on the wooden floor near the front door, shrugging as he turns to face his sister. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I interrupt your plans? The ones consisting of watching Dance Moms until two in the morning?”

“Dee, that only happened once!” Sarah shakes her head, then sits on the couch- the one that took them thirty minutes to get onto the third floor. Sarah had been complaining all day that David should have just hired a moving company, but what’s the fun in that when he has a perfectly available twin sister? “Besides, what if I actually had plans tonight, huh? For your information, I had a date.”

“Mhm.”

“With Katherine.”

“Okay.”

“Why do you seem uninterested?”

“You have a date with Katherine at least twice a month, Sar,” David says simply as he unceremoniously flops back onto the couch next to Sarah. “Sorry for not wanting to hear another story about how her eyes sparkle in the moonlight or how her cooking tastes like the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Honestly, just propose already,” He raises a brow, smirking at her while nudging her shoulder. He then takes a moment to look around- there are boxes stacked everywhere, filled with clothes and books for the most part, but David truthfully didn’t have much to begin with.

His old apartment was probably half the size of this one, which, considering his old apartment was just a hair larger than a dorm room, wasn’t saying much. But this? This already felt better. The apartment building was closer to the university, and his favorite coffee shop was right in the middle of his route. He didn’t have to pay for a cab or an uber just to get to work anymore, and some of his friends even lived nearby… Plus, as long as he paid a pet deposit, David would be able to actually get a cat instead of petting strays while he was out and about.

It was, in a word, perfect.

“I’m just saying, Davey, you could’ve waited until next weekend, but it’s whatever,” Sarah says with a shoulder shrug, then reaches toward the coffee table to grab her drink. After taking a sip of the water, she turns to face David with a beaming grin. “I’m still so proud of you, y'know. My baby brother is all grown up--”

“You were born three minutes before me, and I’m 32--”

“--And now he has his very first big boy apartment! Can’t a sister be proud of her brother, David? You’re wounding me with your pessimism. Please, my dearest brother of mine, allow me to celebrate this step toward you moving up in the world,” Sarah giggles as she speaks, and in a way, she’s right. David is moving up in the world.

He moved up a while ago, he assumes. He graduated college a year early, went back to school while working full-time at a publishing company, and is now the youngest professor at NYU- a feat he achieved accidentally. David was never one to flaunt his intelligence, but getting a doctorate was a goal he’d had since he was a child, and now that he had one as a 32 year old, people had started to take notice. One of his old professors had actually recommended him for the job, and David applied and interviewed without thinking much of it.

And now he was a professor. Not exactly the path he had envisioned himself going down, but he had to admit, teaching was a lot more interesting than the publishing office had ever been.

He was already two months into his first semester as a professor, teaching courses under the Comparative Literature major, and he loved it. Being able to interact with his students was lovely and he found that he quite enjoyed building lectures from the ground up, and David strived to be everything he wished his professors were when he was a student.

His professors were successful, and David was, too, so it was time to get an apartment that reflected that.

Which brings him here, to his couch, listening to his sister brag about him.

“Alright, al-- Okay! Okay, thank you very much for your unwarranted enthusiasm about my life, but I think it’s time for me to get settled in,” David says with a laugh, and Sarah, bless her, gets the hint.

She stands, puts her phone in her pocket and begins searching for her shoes. “You’ll call me if you need any help with anything?”

“Of course,” David answers, and stands as well. He walks to the door, opening it as he watches her gather her things- but he hears something in the hallway. Something familiar. A laugh, but before he can look, he hears a door shut, and the hallway goes silent.

David is dragged back to reality by Sarah pulling him into a hug. He hugs back, squeezing her middle with a grin. “Stay safe walking home, okay? I love ya, Sar.”

“Love you too, Dee,” Sarah grins at him, gives his shoulder a light punch, and leaves him standing in his mess of an apartment not a few moments later.

The door shuts, and he lets out a deep sigh. He’s exhausted, but he’ll be kicking himself if he doesn’t at least unpack a little bit, and soon decides to at least unpack his clothes. He makes a few trips from his bedroom to the living room, carrying all of the necessary boxes and hanging bags. He first organizes his suits- by color, of course. Blues, then grays, then blacks, all neatly ordered by shade. His dress shoes are organized neatly below on the floor, and then begins the organizing of his actual clothes. Sweaters and dress shirts are hung up (again, in color order), t-shirts and jeans are folded neatly away into the dresser, and hoodies- many as old as high school- are filed in the remaining spaces in the closet. It takes him about thirty minutes overall, but by the time he’s done, it looks… nice. Professional.

David, after admiring his work, then decides to take a shower. He took one early this morning, but knows a nice, warm shower is just what he needs to wind down. That only takes about fifteen minutes when it’s all said and done- mainly because he was admiring the water pressure, which is so much better than that of his old apartment- and David is soon lying in bed with his laptop open and his glasses on, going over lecture notes for the next day.

His productivity doesn’t last long, unfortunately. He soon finds himself dozing off with his laptop sliding onto the empty bed space next to him, and he’s out like a light once everything is put in working order for the next day. But, still… there’s something about the laugh from earlier that tugs at him, even in his sleep. It sounds so familiar, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

But those thoughts are gone by the morning. David is up at six o’clock sharp, getting ready for the day in order to make it in time for his 8:30 lecture. He makes breakfast and eats fairly quickly- probably because all he has at the moment is cereal- and soon heads back into his room to get dressed. He decides on a simple white button down with gray trousers that have a plaid design. Sarah had taken him shopping when he got the job, saying something about needing a “professional, dark academia” style to impress his colleagues and students, but David just thought they looked nice on him. He pairs them with a simple black belt and black shoes to match, then moves onto the final touches: brushing his hair and finding his glasses.

David is out the door by 7:15. He walks down the hallway to the elevator, though he seems to be the second one there. Inside is a young girl who looks about thirteen in age, and though David is a bit thrown off at seeing someone so young alone in the building, he doesn’t say anything. Hell, he and Sarah walked to school alone every day from the time they were eight years old, so this wasn’t that alarming. 

No, the only alarming thing was that she didn’t even seem to notice David. She was looking straight past him as he walked onto the elevator, holding her hand in front of the doors so they wouldn’t close.

“Dad, hurry up! We’re gonna be late, and I gotta meet Jess by the courtyard!” She calls out in a surprisingly loud voice for a young girl, but again, David stays silent.

Her accent is strong. She’s obviously a New Yorker through and through, with tan skin and short curly hair and eyes that remind David of… someone. He doesn’t know who, but she looks shockingly familiar.

But David doesn’t say anything to make himself an important aspect of this girl’s morning. He instead takes his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through a sea of endless tweets while he backs up against the wall in the corner of the elevator. 

Suddenly, the girl speaks.“Finally! What took ya so long?”

“‘Ey, you’re the one who told me last night that you need these brownies done by today, so don’t blame me for bein’ a few minutes late, okay? I had to make sure they were cooled before I put ‘em in the box!”

The voice. That same voice from the night before- the one that accompanied the laugh. David dares himself not to look up, because suddenly, he knows exactly what- or who- he’ll see. He feels his stomach drop and his heart start pounding in his chest.

The girl giggles. A man- her father, presumably- laughs, and the sound sends David’s pulse into a furious frenzy. He hears footsteps. Feels, rather than sees, the man step onto the elevator. The doors shut.

“Now, let’s get you to scho--... David?”

David wants nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole. Slowly, David looks up from his phone and makes eye contact with a man with deep brown eyes. Short, dark, curly hair. A chiseled jawline. A body that has clearly stood the tests of time.

David swallows, an audible sound in the enclosed elevator. 

“Hi, Jack.”


	2. new admissions, old heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s funny, in a way. The last time they saw each other, it came to an end with David running away. Just like he’s doing now- except, well, at least this time he has an excuse. He has work. Obligations. A life so carefully crafted to keep the past out._
> 
> _Apparently the past has a funny way of coming in and fucking him over._

They stare for what feels like an eternity, and David suddenly feels so small. He’s still a good six inches taller than Jack- that hasn’t changed, at least- but the last time David saw Jack, they were still just kids. Jack had been in ripped jeans, a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and skater shoes, and now… Now he looked like an actual adult. Nice jeans, with a crisp white t-shirt and a blue button up pulled over it. His hair was shorter now. More professional than the wild curls he used to have in high school. Though he always seemed to have a certain muscle mass to him, the new Jack seemed to grow into it. He looks… so different, but David had seen that same confused look on his face years ago.

David swallows again. The movement drags Jack out of his dazed state, and he blinks a few times- and, God, those eyes haven’t changed a bit. Jack looks at David, looks as though he wants to say something, anything- but he’s pulled back by the girl standing next to him, who launches into some rant about having two tests to make up during lunch.

It takes David a long while to come to the realization that, yes, this girl is undoubtedly Jack’s. She has a fire in her voice that reminds David so much of Jack, and looks like the spitting image of him… Which means that Jack has a family. Jack has a wife, probably, and maybe more kids, and a dog, because Jack always said he wanted a dog, and David is so proud of Jack for getting what he wants but he just wishes he could have been there to see it, and--

And the elevator comes to a stop. A bell rings. The doors open. David all but runs out of the enclosed space, but before he can get far, his steps come to a sudden halt. He turns just slightly, just enough to see Jack staring at him, and says in a rushed voice, “It was good to see you.”

And then David hurries away. Because David, after all of these years, is still just a coward.

It’s funny, in a way. The last time they saw each other, it came to an end with David running away. Just like he’s doing now- except, well, at least this time he has an excuse. He has work. Obligations. A life so carefully crafted to keep the past out.

Apparently the past has a funny way of coming in and fucking him over.

David is out of the building before he can even process what just happened. He wants to stop and take a moment to think, but his feet keep moving- a blessing in disguise, really, because he can hear the door swing open and hears the young girl talking once more. A glance over his shoulder tells him that Jack and his daughter are walking in the opposite direction; it also tells him that Jack is looking right back at him. They make eye contact and David’s heart skips a beat, but he turns away with his head held high as he continues the walk to the university. 

He wishes that the walk offers him clarity, but all that comes is memories long since forgotten about his days in high school, ruling the world with none other than Jack Kelly. Hell, they were destined to be partners in crime from the moment they met. They had been in detention, because Jack made the wise decision to pick on the new guy, and the new guy just so happened to have a pretty accurate kick. And, yeah, okay. Maybe David hated him at first (because Jack made him have detention during his _first fucking week_ of being at Pulitzer High), but Jack Kelly was a blackhole. He could suck in anyone who gave him the time of day, and no matter what, they would be on his side within minutes. He had a power of persuasion strong enough to make David second guess everything he had ever been taught, and that gift, as Jack used to call it, was the exact reason that David spent the next three years at Jack’s side.

They used to be inseparable. Jack spent pretty much every day after school with the Jacobs family, and on weekends, David was likely to be found at Medda’s apartment with Jack. They carefully crafted their school schedules around each other to ensure that they were in the same classes (for the most part- aside from the APs that David took), sat by each other during lunch, and went to every single event to support the other. David often did homework at Jack’s soccer games, while Jack was always in the front row of the audience at each debate team meet. David went to each Art Club fundraiser and showcase, while Jack sat in David’s room to help him come up with ideas for whatever Student Council event was happening that month.

They were always there. Always supportive of each other's endeavors.

Until they weren’t.

But David doesn’t have time to dwell. Not now, not today. He shakes off the events of the morning as he walks onto the campus, rolling his shoulder back to give the impression that he knows what he’s doing. Within minutes, David is in his office, and the door is shut behind him. He collapses into his chair and brings out his phone with shaky hands, clicking on Sarah’s contact.

The phone rings once, twice, three times. 

_“Dee?”_

“Meet me at Sullivan’s at five?”

_“Only if you’re buying.”_

“I got it covered. See you then.”

And thus, David’s day returns to normal. He gets up in front of a pretty sizable class in the lecture hall and, well, lectures. The new unit involves analysis of Shakespearean language- in the form of Hamlet, simply because it’s David’s favorite play. From an analytical approach, it seems to be a good way to introduce the unit- besides, most of his students are already familiar with the text anyway, so that cuts down the introduction and they can spend more time diving deep into the intricacies of the language of the play itself.

Hamlet is a good distraction from his own tragedy going on behind the scenes.

He has a few more lectures to give today. They all pass relatively smoothly, save for David hitting his knee on his desk and yelling a few choice expletives in front of his students, but they’re all adults anyway.

He leaves campus around 4:30. Makes it to Sullivan’s by 4:47. He’s already inside at the bar when Sarah shows up, with a half-empty glass of beer. Sarah walks over and sits on the stool next to David, looking at him with an expectant look. “So, what’s got you all twisted up?”

“I met my neighbor,” David says with a simple shrug, taking a slow sip of his drink. He turns to face Sarah, shaking his head. “Well- remet them, I should say. Reunited with them. I already knew them. A long time ago.”

“Oh? Spill,” Sarah smirks, and David waits until after she orders her drink.

“Sarah,” David starts, taking in a deep breath. “My neighbor is Jack Kelly.”

“Your neighbor is Jack?!” Sarah asks with an incredulous look. David knows she remembers him- hell, for a while, Jack acted like he was part of the family. Jack and Sarah used to wrestle in the living room, and it was actual wrestling- not the play stuff Jack did with Les. Sarah saw Jack as a brother, but then one day, Jack stopped coming around. David didn’t talk about him anymore. “How is he? You guys actually talked, right? Y’all used to be best friends, y’know,” Sarah said gently, then shook her head. “What’s he up to these days?”

“Well- Okay, we didn’t talk, we just… saw each other on the elevator,” David admitted, rubbing his forehead. “He, uh… Has a daughter.”

“A daughter? Seriously?”

“Yeah. She called him dad, so I’d _assume_ he’s her dad,” David said with a deep sigh. “She’s, like, a carbon copy of him, from what I could see.”

“Aww, I’m happy for him! I mean, you saw how good he was with Les. I always knew he’d be a great dad,” Sarah grins, then furrows a brow. “Dee… Why is this a bad thing?”

“It’s not bad! Trust me. It’s-- well, it’s good, it’s just that- that--” David cuts himself off. Sarah has a point. Why is it bad that Jack is here, back in his life in one way, shape, or form? Why does it send David reeling in the aftermath of a minute-long encounter after thirteen years? “...Everything is different now. It’s been a long time, Sarah.”

“Why did you guys stop talking, anyway? I mean, you two were like… I don’t know. You two were the closest friends I’d ever seen,” Sarah says softly, staring at David’s face.

David stares right back at her. He says nothing- only offers a sad smile.

A flash of realization sparks in Sarah’s eyes. “Oh.”

David nods. Sighs. “Yeah. Oh.”

“How long?” Sarah asks slowly after a few moments.

“...Remember when I went to spend the night with him after homecoming in junior year?” David takes a drink as Sarah nods. “Well, we stayed up until, like, four in the morning. And at some point our conversation kind of… turned. He, uh, asked me if I’d ever been kissed, and I said no. One thing led to another, and… It started after that. Y’know, the boyfriend thing.”

Sarah has a sad look on her face, but she looks understanding. Slowly, she places a hand on David’s shoulder, looking up at him. “You could’ve told me, Dee…”

“I wasn’t out yet, Sar. The only person who knew I was into guys was Jack, and… I knew you wouldn’t have a problem with it, but, c’mon. It was 2005. I was seventeen, and I was scared. I just… didn’t want to risk it,” David explained. Coming out was a sore spot. He didn’t publicly come out until he was in his early twenties- of course, some of his college friends knew, but other than that… the only other person who knew was Jack. “It’s, uh, why we broke it off. I couldn’t come out, and Jack didn’t want to be a secret, y’know? I don’t blame him, either. I should have just… told mom and dad, and then… Then things might be different.”

“And that’s why you’re freaking out about him being your neighbor,” Sarah stated matter-of-factly. She could understand a little, at least. She came out years before David did, but their parents took her news better. She was bisexual, and all they focused on was the fact that she still had a chance to marry a husband, and no matter how much it hurt Sarah to hear that, she agreed. Fed their hopes. Enter David, their gay son… Needless to say, their relationship had been a bit strained ever since. “Dee, I know this’ll be a bit awkward, but… But it’s been years, right? So you should talk to him. Like, actually talk. Reintroduce the new David and get your best friend back, even if he has a wife and kids. You deserve at least that, Dave!”

David can’t help but agree. 

The two of them stay there for another hour, talking about anything and everything. Sarah talks about Katherine a lot- her girlfriend, who she’s been with for over two years. Katherine is two years younger than they are, but she’s arguably more intelligent than either of them. She’s a reporter, Sarah always boasts- and it’s a miracle if Sarah doesn’t take photos every single time Katherine shows up on the news. They talk about David’s classes, and about a few select students. They talk about their parents, who moved to Albany three months ago to get a break from the hustle and bustle of the city. They talk about Les, who is now twenty-three and in a committed relationship with a nice girl named Sally.

They end the night around 6:15. They hug outside the bar, and David sticks around until Sarah gets into a cab before starting the walk home. He’s a bit stuck in his head- his ex is his neighbor, and his ex is an adult with a kid now. David remembers the artsy skater boy with wild eyes and even wilder dreams, but this new Jack couldn’t be farther from his expectations.

David had been praying that he wouldn’t have another runin with Jack, but fate is not on his side. Once the elevator doors open, David steps out into the hall, and lo and behold, Jack is standing in the hall with a bag of groceries in each arm as his daughter unlocks the door. He gives a full body laugh at something the girl said, shaking his head as he glances around, though he freezes up when his eyes land on David.

There’s no movement for about five seconds, until David gulps and walks to his front door- which is conveniently two doors down from Jack. David looks at him one last time and shoots him a friendly smile, and the relaxed look that replaces Jack’s taut features is instantaneous. Jack smiles at him, gives a friendly nod, and walks into his apartment.

David waits until Jack’s door is shut before attempting to unlock his own apartment, his head spinning.

He walks in. Collapses onto his couch.

Maybe Sarah was right. This could work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEE SARAH AND DAVID = BEST SIBLINGS


	3. new family, old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _David waits for the rejection. The excuses. The mention of a wife waiting upstairs._
> 
> _Instead, David receives Jack turning to face him. Jack nods, wordless, and David nods back._

The next week was strange, to say the least. David spent most of it trying to adjust to waking up in a new place, and thankfully his work life was going smoothly, which gave him time to actually settle in. By Wednesday, all of his boxes were unpacked, and by Friday, everything in the apartment had a rightful spot to call home. He had everything organized just the way he liked it, and for once, David felt like he could breathe again.

Until the next time he sees Jack, of course.

That had been the common thread linking everything together. David could finally feel like he was at the top of his game, and then he would see Jack in the hallway and once again be knocked down a few pegs. It wasn’t that David wasn’t enjoying it- no, he often found himself feeling excited at the prospect of seeing Jack again- but the constant back and forth was too much. Whenever Jack seemed to have free time, David was busy with work, and whenever David had the chance to talk to Jack, Jack was busy with his daughter.

So, the two of them stuck with sharing soft smiles and awkward waves in the hallway, or tense ‘good morning’s on the elevator. It has become a routine to see each other at the beginning and end of each day, but David knows that there is still a lot that needs to be said before that friendliness becomes comfortable.

He just hopes the chance happens soon.

Finally, Friday afternoon rolls around. After the week he’s had, David is ready for a break- albeit a short one, but the weekend has been calling his name for days. He doesn’t finish his lectures until 4:30, and spends about thirty minutes tidying the room and his office before he even steps out of the building. The walk home is quick; as much as David loves the brisk autumn air, the chill is starting to get to him- especially since his shirt is so thin and his blazer is still lying in his office. He doesn’t need it, he has plenty at home, but the decision to leave it was soon becoming a regretful one as he hurried through the sunset streets of New York.

David approaches his building with a sigh, not exactly paying attention to anything as he aimlessly scrolls through a few missed notifications on his phone, but all of his thoughts come to a screeching halt as he hears--

“Davey? Davey Jacobs, is that you?”

Davey? No one, aside from his brother and sister, have called him Davey in years. David’s gaze snaps up to the owner of the voice, and his reaction is instantaneous- a wide smile and a bright laugh, with a quickening pace to bring him closer. “Miss Medda! I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Boy, get over here and give me a hug!” Medda exclaims, and, well, how can David say no to that? He doesn’t have time to move, however, as her arms are damn near immediately thrown around him. “It’s been too long, baby! Look at you! Have you gotten taller? Oh, hun, I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too, Medda,” David says with a deep chuckle, pulling back to look down at her. She looks the same, save for a few slight changes that come along with age, but her bright, inviting smile still feels like home. She clearly hasn’t lost her affinity for bright colors- not if her bubblegum pink sundress has to say anything about it, paired with a simple denim jacket. Her hair is down in natural curls that David had only ever seen a few times, but she looks positively radiant. She used to be a second mom to David, truthfully. He missed her just as much as he missed Jack. “You look great. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, baby. Real good. We’re gonna have to catch up soon, okay?” Medda says with a smile, then turns to the side. “These two have been keeping me on my toes, but you best call me soon! I’ll have Jack give you my number, okay?”

Two things happen in that moment.

Firstly, David realizes that they aren’t alone. Jack and his daughter are standing behind Medda. The girl, who David still doesn’t know the name of, has a backpack next to her feet and is carrying a pillow under her arm. Jack is standing behind her, with a hand on her shoulder.

Secondly, David realizes that Jack is staring directly at him with an unreadable expression on his face. David can’t tell if he’s pissed or happy, and that was one expression David wishes could have stayed in the past. David takes an instinctive step back, gulping hard before looking back at Medda with a polite smile. “I’d love that. I can send you my mother’s number, too- she’d love to hear from you.”

“Oh, please do! I miss Esther so much,” Medda replies with a soft laugh as she turns back to face him. “I’ll talk to you soon, Davey. But right now,” She turns, smiling brightly at the young girl next to her. “I suppose I’m taking _someone_ to see The Lion King.”

The girl laughs excitedly, and, yeah. There’s no doubt that she belongs to Jack.

Medda gives David and Jack one last goodbye hug before she hops back into the car with Jack’s daughter, soon leaving just the two men standing on the sidewalk. There’s a distinct spacing between them- five feet at the very least- and though they're outside, David feels like he may suffocate with the heaviness of the tension in the air.

Slowly, David turns and shoots Jack a tight-lipped smile, raising his left hand to rub the back of his neck.”That, uh- That was nice.”

“Yeah,” Jack agrees after a few moments, eyes darting to the side before landing on David’s once again. “Nice.’

They stand there in silence for eight seconds (not that David was counting, even though he totally, totally was) before Jack takes in a deep breath and smiles back. “I-- I, uh, yeah, it was nice seein’ ya, Dave...id. David. Nice to… Yeah. I’ll, uh, see you around.” One. Two. Three. Jack takes a step back, turning away from David as he shook his head.

“I-- Yeah, okay. See ya,” David replies with ease. One. Two. Three. By the time he turns back, Jack is a good ten feet away from him, but David is nothing if not persistent. “Actually-- Jack? If you aren’t busy, do you wanna maybe… Talk? Catch up a bit?” David offers, then gestures off to the side with his hand. “There’s a coffee shop down the block. I’ll pay.”

David waits for the rejection. The excuses. The mention of a wife waiting upstairs.

Instead, David receives Jack turning to face him. Jack nods, wordless, and David nods back.

They’re on their way not a minute later. The walk is tense. Silent. They’re both holding their breath, waiting for the breach, the crescendo, the inevitable topic of conversation.

David takes the plunge when they stop at the crosswalk. “So, you have a daughter now. That’s new. What’s her name?”

Jack clears his throat as he nods, glancing over at David with a soft smile. “Her name’s Aurelia, but we call her Reya. She’s, uh, thirteen.”

“She looks just like you,” Davis says with a grin, and Jack actually _chuckles_. It’s a heavenly sound, and David can’t believe how much he’s missed it. He can’t believe how much he’s missed... Jack. 

“She gets that quite a lot, actually,” Jack admitted with a grin, one hand in his pocket, the other on the back of his neck. “All’a my old teachers have her now, and apparently she gives ‘em hell just like I did.”

“Oh, no, you got stuck raising yourself, huh? At least you’ll understand the hell you put Medda through,” David offers, and shrugs.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jack replies with a lazy grin. He looks up at David for a few moments with an unreadable expression, but turns away as the light turns green. They continue across the crosswalk, and David can breathe a little easier now. “What about you? You got a family yet?”

“Me? Nah,” David shakes his head with an amused huff.. “I mean, I think Sarah and Les are gonna come binge some Queer Eye with me this weekend, but that’s as familial as it gets for me. I’m a bit too busy for… The whole family thing, I guess.”

“Understandable,” Jack murmurs, then lets out a soft sigh. “It takes up a lot of time- especially being a single parent. I was lucky enough to get my degree on time, but--”

“Single parent?” David asks before he can stop himself. He quickly brings a hand to his mouth, keeping it there for a few moments before shaking his head. “I-- Nevermind. That’s your business, I’m sorry.”

Jack smirks. “After all these years, you still ain’t got a filter?”

David shoots him a glare. “After all these years, you’re still an ass?”

Jack’s eyes immediately go wide, but he barks out a hearty laugh. “Damn! I see how it is, Jacobs. Fine, have it your way… But- I mean,” Jack hesitates, biting down on his lip. “Yeah. Single parent. I, uh… It’s just me. It’s always been just me. I made a few mistakes when I was younger, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world, y’know?”

And truthfully, David doesn’t know. David isn’t sure how he would ever be able to live like that- alone, raising a child with minimum help, while still trying to be a functional adult. Clearly, Jack had grown up a lot more than David realized. “You seem to be doing a great job, Jack.”

“Thanks, David.”

“Anytime,” David replies, and they drop off into another long moment of silence until they reach the coffee shop. David opens the door for Jack, and Jack just… looks at him for a few seconds, but hurries into the shop once he comes back to his senses. They order- one black coffee for David and a mocha frappe for Jack, as well as a few sandwiches and brownies to split- and find a booth to sit in next to the window.

David clasps his hands together in his lap, gulping softly before looking across the booth at Jack. “So… Aurelia’s thirteen? You, um- you must have been pretty young,” He says with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Too young, to be exact.

“I was eighteen,” Jack admitted, rubbing his arm softly. “She was born in June, and then I turned 19 in July. It was… a lot, but everything seemed to work out.”

Eighteen. Jack was eighteen. So, by that logic… If Aurelia was born in June, that would mean that Jack had been eighteen for eleven months. Subtract the nine months for Aurelia, and Jack would have been eighteen for two when his daughter was conceived, which… would put the conception date at around a month after their breakup.

At least David knows that Jack didn’t cheat on him. Not that he thought that- he would never think that- but the analytical side of David’s brain needed to know for sure. But, even so… it did hurt that Jack had moved on so quickly, when David was laid up in bed for weeks afterward.

But, oh well. David can’t control the feelings of others. He learned that a long time ago.

“But that’s enough about me and Reya, David. Tell me, what have you been up to?” Jack asks, effectively bringing David out of his math-induced haze.

David blinks, then shrugs. “Uh, honestly? Just… School. I got my bachelor’s degree in English and Literature, went back to school for my masters, and, uh… Went back to school again for my doctorate. I graduated in May, and, uh… Well. Now I’m a professor. At NYU.”

Jack stares at David for far too long. David immediately feels as though he’s bragged too much- was he rubbing his success in Jack’s face? Was he being rude? Maybe this was a bad idea-- but then he looks up and sees the astonishment and adoration on Jack’s face. “You-- Are you serious? Ya just casually say that in a conversation? David, that’s-- That’s incredible! I knew you were smart, but holy shit!” 

Jack continues congratulating David for the next few moments, while David sits in shock. He still wasn’t used to people caring about his accomplishments- at least not so openly- but then again, this is Jack. Jack, the same guy who carried David through the halls on his shoulder after David’s debate team won the state competition, chanting David’s name like an idiot.

Slowly, a smile appears on David’s face, and his heart is pounding a mile a minute in his chest. He shakes his head as Jack’s incessant rambling, raising a brow. “Okay, okay. Thank you, Jack. Now, tell _me_ , what have you been doing the last few years?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEE LOVED WRITING THIS !!! the next chapter will pick up where this one left off btw!!
> 
> as always, come talk to me at @we-are-inevitable on tumblr!!


	4. new memories, old love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jack find that maybe they get along just fine.

“Now, tell me, what have _you_ been doing the last few years?”

Jack rolls his eyes fondly, and David can’t help but smile. He knows that he hasn’t even delved deep into his own life yet, but Jack seems to only talk about his daughter now- not that it’s a bad thing. Besides, they only just started talking again, but David is impatient. He wants to know the inner workings of the new Jack Kelly.

“Well,” Jack starts, rubbing his arm for a moment before grinning at David. “I, uh, got a degree in graphic design. Figured that would pay better than going the studio art route, and thankfully I was right. I do freelance stuff. I have a bunch of clients, so we don’t really struggle as much as I used to, and I do, uh, commissions on the side. It pays well enough,” Jack explains with a grin.

Part of David aches. David knew that Jack’s home life growing up was… turbulent, but from the sounds of it, Jack has done everything he could to make sure that Aurelia grows up in a stable home. “I’m really, really proud of you, Jack. Y’know, you’re going to have to show me your new stuff sometime. I still have some drawings you did in highschool, I need to compare,” David teases and leans back with a cocky grin.

Across from him, Jack seems to be frozen for a few moments, before he finally clears his throat. “You-- Ah. You kept… my drawings?”

“Well, the ones you did for me, yeah. I have a little box of the sticky notes you left in my locker freshman and sophomore year, and I…” David trails off. Is this weird? This is definitely weird. Keeping drawings that your ex did for you in high school is _somewhere_ on the weird spectrum. Why he said that out loud, David will never know. “I keep them with the rocks that Tony gave me. And I still have some leaves that Charlie would leave in my lunchbox. I’m afraid they’ll crumble if I touch ‘em. They’re, like… really dead now.”

Jack just looks at him for a moment, then shakes his head and chuckles. “You’re still one sentimental little freak,” He murmurs with a kind grin, and David feels his heart skip a beat. “But, hey, it’s chill. I’ll make sure to show ya sometime, but my current stuff will _never_ beat the sticky note drawing of Mr. Snyder--”

“--That’s my favorite one!” David exclaims, and within moments the two of them have their heads thrown back in laughter. David forgot how much Jack can make him laugh.

He’s not complaining in the slightest.

Once their laughter subsides, David sighs softly, a barely there noise. He has a grin on his face that refuses to go away, and can feel his cheeks heat up- but one look at Jack’s flushed face tells him he’s not the only one feeling off-kilter. “But, for real, I’m really proud of you, Jackie. The whole going to school while raising a kid thing is _not_ easy, even I know that… And yet, you still have the appearance of a functioning member of society. Look at you go. Gold star.”

If David didn’t know any better, he would say that that made Jack’s cheeks darken further. “Davey, Davey, Davey, when have I _ever_ been functioning? I’m a mess,” Jack replies with a tense laugh and, unsurprisingly, he won’t look David in the eyes.

David gulps, then rubs his neck- a nervous habit he had never quite been able to kick. “You’re doing really well, Jack. I promise… If-- Um, if you don’t mind me asking, how has the whole… single-parent thing been?”

Jack is silent for a few moments, but he slowly shakes his head, staring down at his hands- which are quietly tapping a familiar rhythm on the table. “It’s rough. Really, really rough, but it’s- it’s all it’s ever been, y’know? My ma has been a saint- she does so much for Reya, it’s crazy. Like-- well, c’mon, she’s taking her to see Lion King tonight. For fun. She just- just takes Reya to see shows for _fun_. No one else would do that.”

“No one else is _Medda_.”

“Exactly,” Jack nods, a soft smile on his face. “She’s been the one person I’ve been able to rely on since Reya was born. The guys try to help when they can, but most of ‘em got kids of their own, y’know? But they all have young kids, so their lives are hectic as shit, and… Yeah. It's been rough.”

David swallows. “What about Aurelia’s mom?”

“She isn’t exactly in the picture,” Jack admitted after a few moments. “She was, um, a one night stand. Showed up at my house a few weeks later and said she was pregnant. We talked about, y’know, abortion for a while, but she decided she didn’t want to go that route, which was fine. But then she said she would just give the baby up for adoption… I couldn’t let the baby go through that.”

David knew all about Jack’s time in the system. He remembered holding Jack when he had nightmares about it- about the group homes and the shitty foster parents. Of course Jack would be scared for the baby. “So, you… decided to raise her.”

Jack lets out a deep sigh. “Yeah. Me and Alexandria- her mom- we didn’t talk very much unless it was stuff ‘bout Aurelia, so it wasn’t like it was a breakup or anything like that. I just… got custody. Haven’t spoken to her mom since. I told Reya last year that if she ever wanted to get in contact, I would help her find Alexandria, but I don’t think that Reya wants to. She’s never said anything.”

David’s gaze softens, and he tilts his head just slightly. “Well, it’s good that you’re giving her the option, even if she decides not to take it. You’re- You’re doing really good… Better than a lot of people have done in your situation. It’s admirable, Jackie.”

Jack stays silent, but shoots David a soft smile, and David is content with the reply.

Just moments later, their orders are finally called. Conversation passes by easily as they eat. They talk about the classes that David teaches, about a few strange commissions Jack has made for clients- even about some of the other boys from their group. Sean and Anthony- or Spot and Race, as Jack still affectionately calls them- just celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary. Albert owns a dance studio, where he works with Elmer. Specs and Romeo are engaged, and Charlie is expecting his first child with his wife.

Everyone has lives. Everyone has moved on and thrived as they hit adulthood. David can’t feel more proud, but he can’t help but feel… behind. Sure, his career is booming- but everyone else seems to have a core group of friends and family surrounding them. And who does David have? His younger brother, his twin sister, and his twin sister’s girlfriend. Hell, half the time, David doesn’t even talk to his parents unless it’s a holiday. 

David is lonely.

But at least now he has Jack again.

The two of them talk for another hour before David looks at his phone and sees that it’s already 6:30, and the sun has since set on the New York skyline. They decide to leave, and David pays because- well, because he’s David, and he’s used to paying. Jack always felt anxious when he had to pay for something when they were younger, so David usually paid for everything. And though the circumstances are different now, still, it’s the least David can do after all Jack has been through.

After all he’s put Jack through.

David had never regretted anything as much as he regretted losing Jack. He found himself wondering often about how life would be different, had he and Jack never kissed. Would they still be friends? Would they have still gotten together? Would they have broken up, or gotten married, or started a family?

David often feels guilty for wondering, but truthfully, David had improved tremendously since their break up. He had gotten to where he only thought of Jack once every few months, but now… Now thirteen years of feelings and heartache were back and hitting him full force. It wasn’t that David was thinking of Jack in a romantic way- no, not at all, but the thought of not being there for his best friend through the hardest parts of his life made David’s heart break.

But there was no way David could go back and change anything now. He could only move forward, and hope that moving forward meant bringing Jack along for the ride.

Jack and David left the coffee shop. It felt natural walking next to Jack after so long. David can tell that he’s going to get used to this fast, and he isn’t mad about it. Not at all.

When they reach their floor of the building, they’re laughing. Jack said something about an old man downstairs and the man had _heard them_ , so, naturally, Jack and David fled the scene. They raced up three flights of stairs to ensure that they got away, and by the time they had reached their floor, David felt seventeen again.

In this moment, Jack looks youthful. His hair is ruffled, his head thrown back in a silent wheeze of a laugh, and David’s eyes are trained on the way his smile quirks up when Jack looks back at him. Somewhere deep in his mind, David sees this same scene- with a wild haired Jack resting his body weight against a building in a back alley. He sees Jack, in his cut-off tee shirt and ripped jeans. Jack, with that old necklace around his neck, the pendant rising and falling on his chest with the force of Jack’s heavy breathing. He sees Jack, and that wicked grin on his face because, _“Dave, we lost ‘em! Haha!”_

David realizes then that he had been in love with Jack from the moment Jack made fun of him for reading a novel on the steps of the high school during his first day at Pulitzer High. He had been in love with Jack from the moment he kicked Jack in the shin for calling him a nerd. He had been in love with him freshman year. Sophomore year. Junior year, when they slow danced at homecoming as a joke because _wow, look, a boy dancing with another boy? Hilarious!_ He had been in love with him all the way through senior year, through every student council meeting, art show, soccer practice, and late night smoke session in the parking lot.

David realizes then that maybe, just maybe, that love for Jack Francisco Kelly never went away.

David watches with a dazed expression as Jack’s laughter dies down. His heart is pounding in his chest and his face is flushed and he meets Jack’s gaze with a wide smile because, wow, David hasn’t felt this good in years.

“We-- Damn, I can’t believe we just did that,” Jack says between breaths. He shakes his head, an amused expression on his face, and soon, he looks straight back into David’s eyes. “We just did that!”

“What, did ya- did you lose your edge or something? We did a lot worse when we were younger,” David breathes out, and no matter how hard he tries, he can’t get his smile to go away.

Jack takes in one last deep breath, and gulps before speaking. “I haven’t ran away from trouble in years, Dave. You’re a bad influence now,” Jack teases, because Jack always teases, and fuck, David didn't realize how much he missed it.

“Well, maybe you should get into more trouble, old man. Loosen up a bit,” David suggests nonchalantly.

Jack snorts. “Yeah, right. I’m raising an impressionable young adult, Dave, but by all means, if you wanna get me into trouble… Give it your best shot.”

“I’ll certainly try.”

“Good to know,” Jack says with a sly grin, that _fucking_ grin, and David is head over heels. “I’ll see ya around. Thank you for tonight.”

“Anytime,” David replies, and he stands frozen in the hallway as Jack unlocks his door and disappears into his apartment. His feet start moving then, going through the motions until he’s collapsing onto his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a giddy grin on his face. He feels like a teenager again, in all the best ways.

He feels good.

Yeah. Really good.

When David goes to sleep that night, it’s with the thought of Jack imprinted in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im starting to write chapter 8 right now so we're making progress y'all!!!!


	5. new interests, old lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Aurelia have more in common than they thought.

Things are much better after that day in the coffee shop.

Their stiff good mornings turn into short conversations. Awkward moments in the elevator turn into discussions of plans for the day. David feels silly for ever thinking that living near Jack would be a bad thing- that night in the bar with Sarah, when he was lamenting his misfortune of being neighbors with Jack Kelly, is but a distant memory now.

So, yes. The next two weeks are heaven. They don’t talk very much any other time, but their short conversations are a blessed respite from the busy days David spends away from home. Jack always seems to be in the hall when David arrives home, and David is man enough to admit that he times his departure to work based on the time that Jack usually leaves to take Aurelia to school. It’s almost an unspoken game, now, to see who can make it to the elevator first.

David usually wins, but on a morning like this, he’s surprised to see Aurelia and Jack already there, with matching smirks. David approaches with a raised brow, a playful grin on his face. “What’s this about? I feel like I’m about to get jumped.”

“We beat you here. Dad says you’re a sore loser, and I wanna see if he’s right,” Aurelia chimes in with a smile that can only be described as sinister. Of course, Jack has taught her well. 

“Oh, he said that about me?” David asks with an exaggerated expression of offense, jutting out his hip as he crosses his arms. “Well, has he told you about the time he deflated a soccer ball when his team lost their ga--”

Jack hurriedly raises his hands to cover Aurelia’s ears, which the girl quickly twists out of, giggling all the while. “Hey, hey! That’s nothin’ but libel, Reya, don’t listen to him.”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is _‘slander.’_ Libel is defamation of character in form of writing, whereas slander is defamation of character in form of spoken word. I used slander. C’mon, Jackie, we went over this in Miss Hannah’s class,” David says in a light voice, whistling as he walks past Jack and Aurelia to step onto the elevator.

He smiles to himself. It’s fun to mess around with Jack like this- like nothing ever happened, like they’re still the best friends they were years ago- and now, Aurelia can join in on the fun, too. She’s a spitfire like Jack, with a bright mind and an even brighter vocabulary of insults. David could certainly use her help with certain pranks to pull on Jack.

The three of them chatter about nothing and everything all at once while they descend to the first floor, which continues until they’re out on the sidewalk. David tells them to have a good day before he turns to walk to work, but before he can get two steps in, he hears Aurelia call his name.

He turns on his heels, looking at her with a curious expression. “What’s up?”

Aurelia glances up to Jack, shoots him a mischievous look, and crosses her arms. “He has a question for ya,” She giggles and points at Jack, who sighs and shakes his head.

“You, little miss, are evil,” Jack huffs, but soon looks back to David. He’s shifting on his feet, and, dare David say, he looks almost… nervous. “Well, I-- _we--_ wanted to know if you have plans tonight. And, if not, if you’d like to come over for dinner. Hang out a bit.”

Well, David certainly wasn’t expecting that. He considers it for a moment, then chuckles and nods, gaze flicking between Jack and Aurelia. “That sounds great, yeah. I’d love to.”

David can visibly see the tension leave Jack’s shoulders. “Great. Yeah, that’s-- Yeah! Okay. Just… knock around 6?”

“Of course!” David smiles, and bites his lip. “I’ll be there. See you guys later.” With that, David turns to walk away, but he’s stopped when he hears footsteps hurry toward him.

“Wait, uh- David?” Aurelia stops in her tracks, standing about three feet away. David turns to face her as soon as he hears her voice. “Dad said you were Jewish, right? We’re learning about all of that in school and, uh,” She gulps. “Is there anything you want us to avoid? Like, food wise? We’re learning about judaism in my history class right now, and we were reading up on- on, uh--”

“--Kosher food?” David offers when Aurelia pauses, and smiles when she nods. “Thank you for bringing it up, actually, but I think your dad has it covered,” David says and smiles, then crouches down. At this level, she’s taller than him, but David never likes talking down to a child- even if that child is technically a teenager. “Y’know, your grandma actually bought a kosher cookbook so she could cook dinner whenever I stayed the night as a kid. We would help her sometimes, too, so your dad should know a little something,” David winks, and Aurelia laughs.

“I don’t know. He’s not the brightest crayon in the box,” She whispers, then looks back at Jack, who has a playful glare on his face.

When she moves back to stand next to Jack, David stands back up, turning his attention to Jack, and flashes him a feeble grin. “I’m not as, uh, strict about the kosher thing as I used to be. Kinda took a little step back. I’m sure whatever you make will be great, so don’t- don’t do anything out of your way just for me.”

Jack shrugs him off. “Dave, it isn’t a problem, okay? I’ll whip somethin’ up. Now go to work.”

The smile that Jack gives him makes David’s heart flutter in his chest, but David simply nods. “See you guys at 6.” He waves, and with that, David turns and starts walking.

The rest of the day drags on. There’s nothing necessarily exciting about his lectures today, and the coworker he usually eats lunch with is out sick, so David quite literally spends the entire day in his office. He’s finally on top of his emails, though, and may or may not have watched a few episodes of Parks and Recreation by the end of the day- but that’s not important.

What is important is that David rushes home after work. He’s quick to get ready; first, he takes a shower, going as far as to even style his hair. He just pushes it up away from his forehead but, even then, that’s more than he usually does. He shaves and picks out an outfit- some dark wash jeans and a gray v-neck sweater. Nice, but nothing fancy. Unless he should look fancy? But, no. No, this is literally dinner with his friend and a kid. This doesn’t call for fancy.

David still puts on cologne, though. Just to be sure.

And then there’s the inevitable wait. He doesn’t want to be early, because he lives literally thirty seconds away, but he doesn’t want to show up right at 6 either, because then it would look weird. Right?

After googling way more questions than should ever be googled, David decides on the safe bet and arrives at Jack’s front door at 5:55. He takes a deep breath before knocking, and not even ten seconds later, the door is opened by none other than Aurelia herself. David grins as soon as he sees her, raising a brow. “I presume this is the Kelly residence?”

“‘I presume’? You’re even weirder than Dad told me you were,” Aurelia comments with a smirk, then laughs at David’s over dramatic shocked expression. “Come on in. Dad’s in the kitchen if you wanna go talk to him, but-- Ooh, is that chocolate?”

David looks down at the box in his hands, then raises a brow. “Hm. I have no idea. Guess you’ll just have to open it and see,” He replies smugly as he hands her the box, then steps into the apartment. “My mom always taught me to bring a gift anytime I go somewhere for dinner. Figured that would be good enough.”

“Dude, I love you. Please be dad’s friend forever.”

“Planning on it, kid.”

Aurelia shoots him a grin before walking to the kitchen table. Her mannerisms remind David so much of Jack. The jokes, the sarcasm, the confidence- she clearly inherited it all from her father. She even has his curls, but is slightly darker in complexion than Jack is. She even has his style, or, at least, his old one- she’s in a cutoff band t-shirt with a high neckline, and the shirt is baggy, tucked into some ripped mom jeans. Even her black Vans are reminiscent of Jack’s own style he used to wear, as well as the blue flannel she has on over it…

Upon closer inspection, David concludes that the flannel is definitely Jack’s- a bit worn out over the years, but David has old photos of their friend group in which Jack wears the same flannel. It’s a sweet callback that David wasn’t expecting.

But, to be fair, from looking around the apartment, there was a lot he wasn’t expecting.

He doesn’t know what he thought Jack’s apartment would look like, but the actual thing is so much better. There were a few plants around the living room, and all of the furniture was very muted- grays and whites and blacks, down to the steel coffee table and black bookshelves. There was an obvious reason for the muted color scheme, though; everything else is random bursts of color. Original paintings line the walls, all of different cities and landmarks across the world, and though nothing is cohesive, all of the works are tied together in a way that made David feel at home. There are some knickknacks on the shelves in various geometric shapes, as well as a few random things around the apartment- a stuffed cow in the center of the dining room table, an Elf on the Shelf sitting in one of the plant pots (even though Christmas is still two months away), and even a small, shiny golden statue of a hand raising a middle finger sitting unsuspectingly on the entertainment center, right next to the TV.

The apartment was chaotic in the best Jack Kelly-like way, and David fell in love with it.

It takes David a moment to gather us thoughts, but he can’t help the laugh that bubbles up from his chest. He takes a few more steps into the apartment, then smiles wide when he looks up and sees Jack standing in the opening between the dining room and living room. He’s still in his outfit from this morning- a pair of paint stained jeans and a simple white t-shirt, but the look is breathtaking on him. “Davey! Ya made it! Come on, make yourself at home.”

“Whatever you’re cooking smells _amazing,_ ” David grins and walks into the dining room, taking a seat at the table across from Aurelia, who has since opened the box of chocolate. She’s immersed in a book and is furiously writing notes in a lined notebook, though after looking closer, David realizes that it’s a copy of _Hamlet._

Huh. Well. He can’t exactly let that go unnoticed. “You have great taste.”

“I know.”

David grins. He leans over with his elbows on the table, cocking his head to the side as he tries to read her writing upside down. “I’m assuming this is for school? Mind telling me about it?”

“I’m in AP English right now, and our assignment is to choose a book of our choice and write an analysis paragraph on one of the major plot points,” She then holds the book up with a grin, “and I’m writing about the scene when Hamlet puts on the play to guilt trip his uncle.”

“Oh, that’s such a good scene to write about!” David says with a wide smile, then shakes his head. “Y’know, my college kids were upset because they had to write about Hamlet, and look at you. You _chose_ to do it for an assignment. You’re leagues ahead of my students.”

Aurelia visibly perks up. “You’re an english teacher?”

“Well, not exactly,” David replies, then shrugs. “I’m a Comparative Literature professor at NYU. So, I basically…” He trails off, thinking about his words. He almost instinctively dumbed his job description down, but then again, Aurelia was a thirteen year old analyzing Hamlet for an AP class. She was obviously intelligent. “I teach classes that deal with the study of literature and cultural expression across linguistic, national, geographic, and disciplinary boundaries. Y’know, how literature has deep cultural ties and things like that. To give you an idea of the course, right now, my students just finished analyzing Shakespearean literature, but in a few units we’re going to be looking at some translations of Russian texts. It’s a really interesting subject to teach.”

Aurelia stares in awe as David explains his job, then sits up in her chair. “Can you, like, teach me some stuff? Or give me book suggestions?”

“She’s already run out of space on the bookshelf in her room,” Jack chimes in from the kitchen, and David looks over Aurelia’s shoulder to smile at him. “I need something obscure, Dave. It feels like I’ve bought every book in existence for her.”

“Well, I guess I can come up with a list of what my students will be doing reports over this year,” David replies after a few moments, and Aurelia honest-to-God squeals. “I’ll warn you, though, a lot of the texts are pretty advanced… but I think you can handle them. Besides, I’m right across the hall if you have questions.”

“You’re the best!” Aurelia cheers, and giggles as her dad chuckles behind her.

“Pretty sure you just made her day, Dave. Hey-- Reya, tell ‘im about the contest thing from last year, hun.”

David raises a brow expectantly. “Contest?”

Suddenly, Aurelia has a sheepish look on her face. She deliberately dog-ears the page she was reading and sets the book aside, then looks up at David with a nervous smile. “I, um- well, my teacher helped me enter an original creative writing piece into a contest, and I won the local prize, and then the regional prize, and… then the state prize, but it wasn’t a big thing--”

“She’s sayin’ it all wrong, Davey. I cried so hard when she got the letter. She got to go to an awards banquet thingy and everything!”

“Reya,” David murmurs sincerely, looking at her with a kind smile. “Never downplay your intelligence. Being humble is great, and I commend you for that, but never, _ever_ let yourself feel like your accomplishments aren’t a big deal, okay, kiddo? From the sounds of it, you are an _amazing_ kid. Don’t act like you aren’t, okay?"

Aurelia nods with a megawatt smile, and when David looks up, Jack is staring at him with a look of complete adoration. Jack starts when he realizes that David is looking back at him, and quickly returns to the stove, but there’s this smile on his face that makes David’s stomach do flips.

David then turns back to face Aurelia, smiling wide as he folds his hands atop the wooden table. “Tell me more about the assignment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN, UNDOUBTEDLY, MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR !! let me know what y'all think!!
> 
> as always, come hang out with me at @we-are-inevitable on tumblr!


	6. new feelings, old reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I couldn’t make you wait that long for me to feel ready.”_
> 
> _There’s a beat of silence._
> 
> _“I would’ve. If I had known, I would’ve.”_

Dinner feels like home. Jack has made one of Medda’s old recipes from when they were in highschool- honey chicken, one of David’s favorites- and it tastes almost better than the way Medda would have cooked it a long time ago. David isn’t surprised, though- Jack has always been great at cooking. Better than David, that’s for sure, who has lived on simple recipes and microwavable snacks for God knows how long.

That’s the thing about Jack. If he’s going to do something, he’s going to go all in- and though David is like that, too, the difference lies in the aspects of their lives where they do so. David has given his all to his career and higher education, whereas Jack has devoted his life to being a light to his daughter. Even back in highschool, David was very academically focused, while Jack simply wasn’t all that into common core subjects. Instead, Jack focused on the things he was passionate about: soccer, art club, and… David.

Come to think of it, David had always been on the list back then. How many times had Jack rushed from the soccer field to the auditorium, just to watch the tail end of David’s debate meets? How many times had Jack dressed up like an idiot during homecoming week, just so David didn’t feel stupid for the dress up days he helped decide upon? How many times had Jack insisted on going to that kosher deli around the block for lunch, even though they passed three other delis on the way? Jack did so much for David, and David… never noticed.

David _never_ noticed. 

David wasn’t often filled with regret, but on nights like this- nights where just one simple action makes him rethink his entire high school career- regret is an old friend.

David pushes that thought aside as he stands, following Aurelia and Jack into the kitchen. He stays to the side, though- they obviously have a routine, and David doesn’t want to get in the way. Aurelia cleans the counters and puts leftover food up, while Jack finishes up on washing the dinner dishes (even going as far as plucking David’s empty plate out of his hands). And they’re chatting away, talking about what they’re going to do during fall break, and David is hit with a longing that he can’t quite place. Oh, how he wishes he were part of the plans...

But that isn’t his place. He and Jack only just became friends again, and David wasn’t about to jeopardize that with his feelings. Not after what happened in high school.

David stands there, watches them finish, a fond smile tugging on his lips. He only looks away when he sees Jack cast a look at him over his shoulder; David’s cheeks are aflame and he knows that Jack can see it. He hears the chuckle, that sweet, sweet indicator that David has been caught, but it’s Aurelia that breaks the silence.

She speaks as she puts the food into the fridge. “I’m gonna go to my room. Jess and I are gonna FaceTime while we work on math,” She explains, and Jack nods.

“Just make sure you don’t work yourself to death, kid. And make sure to be in bed by eleven.”

“Got it, boss!” Aurelia beams, then quickly gives Jack a hug. She turns to face David, offering a wide smile and an outstretched hand. “It was nice gettin’ to talk to you! I’ll be waiting on that book list,” She says, a determined look in her eye, and David can’t help but smile.

“I’ll get the list to you by tomorrow afternoon. Promise,” He says, shaking her hand. He smiles, big and bright, and Aurelia gives one last shake for good measure before walking out of the kitchen and hurrying down the hall to her bedroom.

Once she’s disappeared from view, David hears Jack sigh. He turns his head to see Jack staring at the hallway, eyebrows furrowed as if deep in thought, but there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips.

David raises a brow. “Jackie? You okay?”

“It’s weird,” He starts, and David pushes himself up to sit on the counter. Jack looks at him for a moment, chuckles, then mirrors his position on the opposite counter. “I never expected her to be so… smart. Not that- not that I thought she wouldn’t be, I just-- Well, you saw me in high school. She’s thirteen and already better than I ever was… It’s crazy.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jack,” David chides. “You might not have been the best academically, but you were, like, amazing. Best person ever. I mean, c’mon, Jackie, you… You did so much, and everyone loved you.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I was stupid, though.”

“Look at yourself now. You have a degree and a business of your own. You aren’t stupid, and you never were.”

“Since when are you so good at pep talks?” Jack asks with a grin.

David thinks back to the conversation with Aurelia, and then shrugs. “Kinda have to be. I was a TA, and, I mean, now I’m a professor- I deal with anxious twenty-somethings every day. I just figured they could all use a pep talk now and then, so… Let’s just say I’ve had practice.”

Jack stares at him with that signature Kelly grin. “You are somethin’ else, David Jacobs.”

They’re silent for a few moments after that, smiling all the while. David lets out a soft chuckle, and Jack shakes his head, and it’s comfortable. Pure. David could live in this moment.

Jack is the one to break the silence. “Remember when we used to sneak onto the roof of your building?”

“How could I forget?” David asks. “My mom almost killed me when she found out.”

“Well, how’s about we go to the roof now? For old time’s sake. Just… Just to talk,” Jack suggests, and there’s a faraway look in his eye, and David can’t say no.

Which is why the two of them find themselves standing on the roof not even five minutes later. They let Aurelia know where they’d be before they left, and after some quick thinking on their part, Jack and David are now sprawled on their backs, staring up at the dark sky, just like they did when they were kids.

The sun has long since set, and somewhere behind the clouds, the moon has come to take its place. New York City is illuminated with cars and street lights and neon signs calling the sinners home. There’s nothing quiet about it, but all David can hear is the sound of Jack’s breathing, the sound of his own heart pounding against his ribcage.

There’s a certain tension hanging in the air that David can’t quite seem to cut through, but Jack eventually sits up, prompting David to do the same. He looks young like this, with the lights below casting shadows over his face, his hair just barely moving with the breeze. One leg is outstretched in front of him; the other is bent, to his chest, and his arm is wrapped around it. He looks so casual, but there’s something that tells David that this trip to the roof wasn’t for fun.

David sits with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap, turned ever so slightly so he can make eye contact with Jack. “Is… Is there anything in particular that we need to talk about?” He asks, because he _knows_ , and he knows Jack knows. They’ve been back in each other’s lives for three weeks now, and they haven’t talked about it. Now is as good a time as any.

Jack gulps. “Can we talk about what happened?”

David feels all the air leave his lungs as he answers with a simple, “Yes.”

They wait for the breach. The inevitable death drop. Jack is swirling his hair around his finger and David’s hands are fidgeting in his lap and it all comes to a screeching halt when Jack takes a deep breath.

“Davey, I’m so sorry,” He starts, and David’s heart breaks. “Back then, I-- I didn’t understand and I was a dick and--”

“Jackie, I was the one hurting you,” David cuts through softly, a sad look in his eyes. “You… you didn’t deserve what I put you through. All of the sneaking around and hiding and--”

“--And I did it all for you, Dave. I… I loved you. I did it because I wanted to be with you, no matter the cost, but then…”

“Then it was too much.”

“Yeah. Too much.”

It was always too much. David wasn’t out, and Jack was… kind of out. He didn’t have a label, but Jack knew he liked guys. And David knew he liked guys, too. And they both so happened to like each other.

David remembers the day he told Jack. He was shaking, tears streaming down his face, and he could barely get the words out. Telling your best friend that you like guys is not an easy feat even today, but back then, back in 2005… It could have been a death sentence, had David been with the wrong people.

But Jack didn’t flinch. He held David and rocked him in his lap and helped him calm down. He promised him it would be okay, everything would be okay. He promised him that if _anyone_ ever said something to David, he’d knock their teeth out.

Their kiss after homecoming came the next week, early in the morning on October 21st. A Saturday, at four in the morning. They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up to face the world together.

But David wasn’t ready to come out, and Jack wasn’t ready to be hidden.

It all came to a head ten months later, in August. A week before senior year. It started as a simple question. Jack wanted to know if he could hold David’s hand in school this year, and David freaked. Jack started yelling, David yelled back.

And then they were done.

David takes in a shuddering breath as he looks away. “Jackie, I, um… I never- I never meant to hurt you, I want you to know that. I was just… I was scared, and it… I just want you to know that it still took me five years to come out. So maybe it’s best that we broke it off when we did.”

“I came out to Medda when I was fifteen. I just… I guess I lived in a fantasy world, y’know?” Jack closes his eyes. “My parental figure accepted me, so I figured everyone’s parents accepted them… I never thought about how it would affect you. Do your parents know now?”

“They know, but we don’t talk about it,” David explains, sighing. “Sarah came out before I did- as bi. She told Mom and Dad, and they were kind of upset until Sarah said there’s still a chance she would marry a guy, and then they… accepted it. Because there’s still a chance for her to have a ‘straight’ family. She knows it’s thinly-veiled biphobia, but she didn’t want to lose them, so she keeps the act up. But… But with me? I’m just gay. I’m not going to be with a woman, ever. And they seem to accept it, but only because I’m single. I introduced them to a boyfriend I had at my college graduation, and they… left. But since I’m single, they talk to me. I love them so _fucking_ much, but it still… I know their love for me is conditional. Probably always will be. I don’t know if I would ever be able to come out to them while you and I were together.”

Jack is silent for a long while. He eventually gulps, moving barely closer, and reaches out toward David’s hand- but he immediately pulls back before they're able to make contact. “I had no idea it was that bad… Fuck, Dave, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you back then. I’m so sorry.”

David shakes his head. “It wouldn’t have made a difference, Jack. It was still a long time before I came out. The breakup was inevitable- I couldn’t make you wait that long for me to feel ready.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“I would’ve. If I had known, I would’ve.”

And that’s it, isn’t it? Jack would have waited. David feels his heart crack, but he says nothing. Slowly, as if he thinks Jack would leave, David moves closer- close enough to lean with his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack tenses, and David hears his breath hitch, but then he relaxes, and then an arm wraps around David’s waist, holding him there.

The moment is fragile. No words are spoken, no movements are made, until David looks up. Meets Jack’s gaze. “Jackie?”

“Davey--”

“Kiss me.”


	7. new agreements, old anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Did you like it? The kiss?” David asks before he can stop himself, but he doesn’t take it back. He would rather die than take it back._
> 
> _Jack doesn’t answer for a long time. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut. Finally, after careful consideration of his words, Jack shifts. “I liked it. A lot.”_

They don’t talk about it. That night, when they return from the roof, they are silent.

They are silent when they see each other in the hallway; the only time David speaks is when he gives Reya the list of book suggestions, because David is nothing if not a man of his word. They are silent when they pass each other, when David arrives home and Jack takes Aurelia down to meet Medda. They are silent.

Until they are not.

David had been home for an hour, and wasn’t planning on leaving to go anywhere anytime soon. He’s already showered and gotten ready for the night, despite it only being 6 p.m., and is shirtless, wearing just a pair of gray sweats. He’s comfy. Calm as he can be, under the circumstances. He has no obligations- it’s a Friday, and he has a free weekend, and for the first time, David intends on staying in his apartment for the foreseeable forty-eight hours.

Apparently, fate has other plans.

David is curled up on the couch, watching an old episode ofThe Office, when he hears the knock. He pauses the TV and adjusts his glasses, stands and walks to the door. He expects to see Sarah there- she’s the only one who ever knocks on his door anymore- but instead, he’s met with Jack’s anxiety-ridden face. “Uh- Jack?”

“We need to talk,” Jack rushes out, and he’s rocking on his heels, and clearly he’s trying to relax, too, because he’s in flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt and no socks and he’s in the hallway and, well. David can’t exactly say no, not when Jack looks like he's on the verge of having an attack.

David hesitates, then nods and steps to the side, letting Jack come in. His apartment is… bland. He doesn’t have anything on the walls and the only thing that screams “David” are the two bookshelves in the living room, but Jack doesn’t seem to mind. Jack heads straight for the couch and sits, and he looks so… un-Jack-like. His back is straight, he's tense, his hands are in his lap, and he refuses to meet David’s eyes.

David sits next to him, though he forces himself to appear more relaxed than he really is. His heart is pounding, but he keeps that cool demeanor- just so one of them is able to stay calm. “Jack.”

“Mhm.”

“We kissed.”

“We did.”

“Is that what we need to talk about?”

At least that triggers a reaction. “I can’t do this, Davey,” Jack says in a rushed voice, and then he turns to face David, and there are the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Nervous is not a look Jack wears well. “That kiss was-- It was a mistake, and I’m so sorry--”

David sucks in a breath. “Woah, woah, hold on, _I_ was the one who told _you_ to kiss me! You have nothing to apologize for, Jack--”

“Don’t I, Davey?” Jack shakes his head. There’s a pained expression on his flushed face, and David has to restrain himself from reaching out to take Jack’s hand. “Don’t I?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m the reason we’re in this fuckin’ mess, Dave!”

“Jack, I--” David sighs. Takes in a deep breath. Rethinks, readjusts. “I’m not having this discussion if we can’t communicate properly. We’re adults. We both need to act like it.”

Jack is silent for a long moment, but he finally concedes. He waves a hand, rubbing his forehead. “Fine. I’m the reason we’re in this mess. I was the one who pushed you too hard when we broke up. I’m the one who brought up the break up last night. I’m the one who kissed you. And I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“Did you like it? The kiss?” David asks before he can stop himself, but he doesn’t take it back. He would rather die than take it back.

Jack doesn’t answer for a long time. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut. Finally, after careful consideration of his words, Jack shifts. “I liked it. A lot.”

They’re teetering on the edge. “Then why is it a bad thing?”

Jack gulps. “I don’t know.”

Of course Jack doesn’t know, and David has no clue, either. It feels wrong, but last night felt so right, and David can tell that Jack’s head is spinning and, truth be told, David’s is too, but David has never been one to back down from a challenge. David tilts his head. Stares straight into Jack’s eyes. “I liked the kiss too, Jack. And, like I said last night, the breakup was needed. I was too scared back then, but… Jackie, I’m not scared anymore.”

Jack opens his mouth to speak, but closes it a moment later. There are no words spoken- not until after Jack has slowly, carefully taken David’s hand in his own. He laces their fingers together. It feels right, the same way it felt years ago. “...I am.”

“You’re what, Jackie?” David asks gently, though he has to force down a smile- this is no time to be distracted by the weight of Jack’s hand in his own.

“I’m scared,” Jack responds in a broken whisper. He rubs his forehead with his free hand and shakes his head, staring down at the ground. “We-- This is still so new, Davey, knowin' you again, and I don’t wanna rush into this, but I honestly don’t think I ever got over you. And I know, I know, that sounds fuckin’ _weird_ ‘cause it’s been so long, but- but Davey, back then, I loved you since freshman year. And then you were gone, and I thought I was fine. I had Reya and Ma. Everything was fine. But… but now you’re back, and… Davey, I don't-… I don’t know what I'm doin' now.”

David squeezes Jack’s hand, looking into his eyes with as much sincerity as he can muster. “I'm going to be direct here, okay? I want you, Jack. Badly. I’ve missed you so fucking much, and it just… It took seeing you again to make me realize that. And- correct me if I‘m wrong- I think you want me, too.”

A nod. “I do.”

That causes a smile to appear on David’s face. “Then what's stopping us from doing this? We can go slow, as slow as you need. We don’t have to worry about anyone but us.”

“But…” Jack gulps, breath hitching as David gently cups his cheek. “But what do we tell Reya?”

There it is. David knew there was something holding Jack back, and it turns out to be the fear of making Reya upset. A valid fear nonetheless, but David has a feeling that Jack is just... scared of the instability a relationship could bring their small family. 

“I really don’t think Reya will care, Jack, but it might be best for us to figure this out before we tell her. Figure out what it is that we want this to be,” David suggests.

Jack thinks for a long moment, and looks down. “You really don’t mind takin’ it slow?”

“Of course not, Jack. Not if it’s for you. I’ll wait as long as you need me to, okay?”

And Jack nods, because Jack knows this is David repaying the favor. All those years ago, Jack was the one waiting for David, and now the roles are reversed. It’s a scary thought. Last time, the waiting led to their demise.

This time, the opportunity is there for the waiting to make them stronger.

They’re both in it for the long haul now.

They sit there in silence for a while, until Jack relaxes into David’s side and brings his knees to his chest. David readjusts, hooking his arm around Jack’s shoulders, and all of this feels so domestic- David is loving it, and Jack seems calmer now.

Jack is the one who reaches for the remote. He glances up at David with a questioning look, and presses play once David nods.

For the remainder of the episode, no words are spoken, but Jack has his hand rested on David’s chest, and David’s hand has been tracing soft circles into the skin on Jack’s upper arm. The episode ends. Another begins. The continuous background noise seems to lull Jack to sleep, because David looks down and sees Jack look more relaxed, more calm, more beautiful than he has ever looked before, and damn, if David doesn’t feel a tug in his chest.

David stays still, though. Jack had seemed exhausted all day, and David vaguely wonders if Jack got any sleep at all last night. As a teenager, Jack always had sleeping issues- he often got little to no sleep at all and pushed himself too far- so David wouldn’t be surprised if the sentiment still held true now, especially after the events on the roof. 

So, yeah. David stays still. 

He makes it through two and a half episodes before Jack stirs next to him, blinking his eyes open just a fraction, before leaning deeper into David’s bare side. “Didn’ mean to fall asleep,” Jack murmurs in a soft voice, then tenses as if he realizes where he is. Who he's cuddled into. Slowly, Jack sits up, looking down at David. “I think- um, there’s still stuff we gotta talk about.”

David nods. “I know. We can… We can talk anytime, Jack. I’m not going anywhere. Just… let me hold you? You can choose a movie, and I was thinking about ordering food--”

Jack takes in a deep breath, winces, and braces for impact. “Yeah, that sounds great, just-- I need you to know that I ain’t been in an actual relationship since you and I were together.”

That stops David in his tracks. He slowly looks up at Jack, whose cheeks are alight in embarrassment. “You… Really? With no one?”

“Aside from hookups, no. And even then, most of those are just one night stands. I have a daughter, Dave. I’ve never had the time for somethin' serious,” Jack explains slowly, and rubs the back of his neck. “I just-- I need you to know that, Dave. It might take me awhile to get used to things again. Like- Like relationship things.”

David’s heart skips a beat. Okay, so Jack wants this to be a relationship. That was the best news David has gotten all year. “Okay. That’s fine, okay? We take things slow and make sure you’re comfortable, then. It isn't a big deal. Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome, I guess?” Jack replies, then lets out a soft chuckle as he moves back into David’s side. “Now that you know, arguably, the most embarrassing thing about my adult life, let’s find somethin' to watch.”

“Any requests?”

“If you pick something Disney, I’ll break your arm.”

“Okay, so, Moana it is, then.”


	8. new lovers, old nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He takes Jack’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go check on your girl.”_

David thinks sneaking around is fun.

Back in high school it wasn’t- mainly because it felt like it was a death sentence in disguise. But now, when the stakes are so low?

Oh, it’s fun as /hell/.

David and Jack have been in this new relationship thing for about a week. They spent the weekend together, talking and watching movies and de-stressing in all ways possible, until Aurelia came home from Medda’s, and then the game was on.

Surprisingly, Jack was the one to initiate it. Sneaky kisses in the hallway while Aurelia gathered her things for school in the apartment, late night chats in David’s apartment after Aurelia has gone to sleep, and even a _very_ unexpected, borderline filthy makeout session in the hall while David was waiting for Sarah to get up to the third floor, which left David craving so much more.

Jack was fucking with him, and David loved every second of it.

The little touches and subtly flirtatious comments here and there were exactly what David needed to get him through the week; he and Jack were going to go to dinner on Saturday while Aurelia is at her friend Jess’s place. It would be perfect- a real first date, a real date in general. Not just the ‘hangouts’ they used to have in high school. No, for this, David was pulling out all the stops. 

First of all, David made a reservation at a nice restaurant, one far enough away that they could get a cab and not have to walk. All he wanted was to treat Jack. Jack did so much for him when they were younger, and did so much for Aurelia now, so he deserved to be taken care of- even if just for the night.

When Saturday finally came, David was a mix of excitement and nerves. God, it had been so long since he went on an actual date… Hookups were pretty common stress relievers, but even then, those nights were few and far between. But tonight with Jack would be different.

It was just dinner, he reminded himself. Just dinner. Just a technical first date. Everything was going to be fine.

David had told Jack that he would be ‘picking him up’ from down the hall around 5:15, and David is, as always, right on time. He hopes he’s dressed for the occasion, wearing a simple pair of dark gray slacks and a white button down, fit with a matching blazer to go with. It was casual enough. It was something nice. It was… good.

David knocks once, twice, three times, and within seconds, Jack opens the door. Instantly, all of the air in David’s lungs is out. Jack looks stunning- he’s in a navy blue suit and black button down, and, fuck, David had never seen him look so put together. Even in high school, Jack was the kind of guy to wear ripped jeans to junior prom. The fact that he got so dressed up for a date with David… It made David feel special.

“You-- Wow, you look amazing, Jackie,” David says just above a whisper, taking a good, long look at the way the fabric fits around his body.

Jack notices him staring, and gives a slow turn in the doorway. “Nice, right? I’ve been savin’ this for a special occasion.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m your special occasion,” David grins, and Jack just smiles and shakes his head. It’s then that David holds a hand out, and Jack latches onto it without preamble.

After making sure that they have everything they need, David and Jack make their way to the elevator, still hand in hand. David can’t stop the flush that rises to his cheeks at just how right it feels to hold his hand, in public, in line of sight of everyone. God, it’s amazing.

The elevator ride down to the first floor is silent, save for a few giddy laughs from the both of them. They don’t have to hide from anyone here; no one knows them, Aurelia isn’t around, Medda isn’t there, Sarah can’t pop up. They have one night in their own little bubble. David refuses to waste it.

Which is why David kisses Jack in the lobby of their building, and in the back of the cab, and outside the restaurant. Jack looks at David like he’s the only man in the world, which makes David feel like his body is on fire. This is so strange, this feeling, being so irrevocably in love with someone--

Love?

No. Maybe. Yes. Who knows? Realistically, David knows that love takes a long time to develop. By anyone else's standards, David would look like a freak if he said that he was in love with Jack after, what, four weeks? Five? Had it really been such a short time?

But, then again… Maybe love has the possibility of going dormant. David’s love for Jack used to be a wildfire. Growing each second, consuming every moment of every day, until one day it died down. One day, the breakup didn’t hurt anymore. One day, David stopped thinking of Jack every time he closed his eyes.

But now, he feels as though he never stopped.

So, yes. David is in love with Jack, undoubtedly, but it’s not like he can say that. Not yet. Instead, David tells him in little ways- holding his hand while they order, smiling at him when they make eye contact. David has never seen anyone so gorgeous. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” David asks with a playful grin, tilting his head to the side.

Jack thinks for a moment, an over dramatic gesture, before smirking. “Mm, once or twice. Maybe three times. Can’t remember.”

“You’re such a smartass,” David murmurs, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ smartass now,” Jack reminds him gently, then squeezes his hand. “Not havin’ second thoughts about this, are we?”

“Never in a million years,” David responds, and, fuck, he loves him. He loves him, he loves him, he loves him.

Their food comes within a matter of minutes, and, for a while, their conversation consists of nothing but discussion of the food. It’s fucking great, probably the best thing David has ever tasted, and Jack keeps going on and on about the flavor combinations and, God, David has never seen anything more adorable. Jack goes on these little rants sometimes- usually about some art technique in a painting or a character on a TV show- but David could listen for hours and never tire.

Eventually, though, David has to cut in. “I’m really glad we’re getting to do this,” He says softly, and Jack blinks, looking at him with a bashful smile.

“Me too. I… I missed this a lot. Just gettin’ to be with you,” Jack murmurs. “I never realized how much I missed you, Dave. I’m glad we--”

A phone rings. Jack’s eyes widen just a bit as he quickly pulls his phone out, gulping when he sees the contact- it’s Jess’s mom, and David can see Jack go pale. “I’ll be right back,” Jack says quickly, and before David can say anything, Jack is hurrying through the restaurant toward the front door.

From his spot on the table, David sees Jack on the phone. At first, he seems fine- then shocked, then panicked, then frantic. David pulls his wallet out and leaves a $100 bill on the table, then rushes toward the door, almost running into Jack once he’s out. “Jackie? What--”

“They-- They’re taking Reya to the hospital,” Jack sighs out, shaking his head. His hands are opening and closing rapidly at his sides and he’s breathing fast and his eyes are wide and he looks like he's on the verge a panic attack.

David gulps and gently pulls Jack to the side, before walking to the edge of the street. He’s quick to hail a cab- a perk of a lifetime in New York- and quickly ushers Jack inside. Once they’re moving, David turns to Jack, gently taking hold of his hands before Jack even has time to think. “Baby? Jackie, hey, hey, calm down, it’s gonna be okay,” David says quickly, his voice low.

“Uh, Amanda- Amanda said somethin’ about her leg, said she'll be fine, but- but Reya thinks it's broken, and--... Fuck, Dave,” Jack cuts himself off with a deep breath, and David can see how hard he’s trying to calm down. David takes a leap of faith and gently runs his hand through Jack’s hair, tugging ever so gently, which seems to help Jack- at least a little bit.

“Everything will be alright, okay? Reya has, um-- Amanda and Jess? Reya has Amanda and Jess, they’ll make sure she’s okay, yeah? It’s okay, baby, c’mere,” David whispers, and Jack is leaning into him not a second later, his arms wrapped around the taller man. "We'll be there soon. She'll be fine."

The ride to the hospital is tense and long, traffic be damned. As soon as they arrive, Jack is out of the car, and David pays the driver quickly before following. David hurries into the building, but Jack is nowhere to be found- until David sees Jack standing near a blonde woman in the waiting area. David hurries over, biting his lip as the woman- Amanda, presumably- continues telling Jack what happened. Jack looks calmer now, thank God, but there’s still an edge to him that David knows won't leave until he knows Aurelia is okay.

“She and Jess were skating in the park, and Jess said Aurelia got distracted. She- ah, what did you say?” Amanda turns, looking at a younger girl next to her.

“She wasn’t watching where she was going and dropped straight into the bowl. Didn’t land right,” Jess explains quickly, then leans into Jack’s side as he gives her a one-armed hug. Aurelia talks often of Jess. She's the same age, with round glasses and strawberry blonde hair and freckles all over. David doesn’t recognize the band on her t-shirt.

“Thank you both so much for bringing her,” Jack says sincerely. He sighs, then looks down at Jess. “Y’know what made her so distracted? She’s been skating since she was four- she's never gotten hurt like this,” Jack frowns, looking at Amanda, then turns to David, offering an apologetic grin.

Jess takes a step away from Jack and shakes her head too quickly. “Nope! No, um-- No? No, I don’t remember.”

“Jessica,” Amanda crosses her arms.

“Okay! Fine, I know why, but it isn’t my place to say,” Jess crosses her arms back at her mother, then looks at Jack over her glasses. “I wanna say, but I don’t… I don’t wanna make her uncomfortable.”

“I know you don’t wanna make her mad, hun, but I promise, neither of you will get in trouble,” Jack assures her, then kneels down to look up at Jess. “I won’t tell her you told me unless it’s something I need to discuss with her.”

Jess stares at Jack for a moment, then sighs. “Promise you ain’t gonna get mad at her?”

“Promise,” Jack replies, holding out his pinkie.

Jess rolls her eyes at the gesture, but does the same. She then takes a deep breath, looking off to the side. “...She saw a cute girl. I saw it happen. She was staring at this girl walking her dog and, then, boom! She’s in the bowl. If it’s any consolation, Lia said it was worth it.”

Jack seems to be frozen for a moment. Slowly, he shakes his head and rises to his feet, but he has a slight smile on his face. “Thanks, Jess. I won’t say anything until she tells me, I just- I needed to make sure she was alright. Thank you both again,” He smiles as he looks at the both of them. Amanda gives him a hug, and Jess gives him a fistbump. “If you want to, you guys can go. I’ll let you know what the doctors say, okay? I’m gonna go check on her,” Jack explains, then looks at David. “Come with me?” He asks, holding out a hand.

David gulps. His eyes flash to Jess and Amanda, but he meets Jack’s gaze with a look of determination. He takes Jack’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go check on your girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the whole injury thing came out of nowhere? it makes sense in my head but then again i wrote this chapter before taking my adhd meds so it MIGHT be all over the place  
> also we stan Jess and Amanda. idk what inspired the names but oh well


	9. new lives, old regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _David sees the future he wants with Jack, and, like always, David is nothing if not persistent._
> 
> _This time, Jack and David are still fragile._
> 
> _But this time, Jack and David refuse to break._

After talking to a few nurses and the man at the front desk, David and Jack make their way down the hallway to Aurelia’s room. It’s empty, which gives Jack and David a moment to breathe. Jack takes a seat in one of the available chairs, rubbing his forehead as he looks up at David. “I’m sorry for freaking out. And for, uh, ruining our date.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, babe,” David murmurs as he sits in the other chair, taking Jack’s hand. “I think this is arguably at least a little bit more important than pasta, don’t you think?”

“But the pasta was so good,” Jack whines, but shoots a playful smile David’s way. “But I guess you’re right… Thanks for all of this. And for, like, staying.”

David looks at Jack with a furrowed brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well-- I mean, you can leave if you want. You don’t have to stay,” Jack explains, and gulps, glancing away with a guilty look on his face. “I don’t want you to think that my daughter is your responsibility, Davey. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“And if I want to?” David asks, squeezing Jack’s hand. “Jackie, I know you and Aurelia come as a package deal. You never have to worry about me not wanting to ‘deal with’ your child. She’s an amazing kid, Jack. I… If you’ll let me, I want to be there for her, too. I care about both of you.”

Jack has an unreadable expression on his face. For a few seconds, he’s silent, before a soft smile appears on his face. “David?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

And David feels the wind get knocked out of him. The statement hits him like a ton of bricks. He blinks a few times before smiling- a dumb, lopsided thing that he’s sure is far from flattering. “You do? Really?”

“Really,” Jack assures him. He laughs softly, squeezing David’s hand three times. “So fucking much, it’s crazy.”

“Well, that’s great, because I’m wildly in love with you,” David admits without hesitation.

There are no words after that. Jack leans in and kisses David, and David kisses back, a hand coming to gently cup Jack’s cheek. When they pull away, their foreheads are pressed together- and then there’s a knock on the door. They each jump back, and Jack jumps to his feet as the doors open.

A nurse pushes Aurelia into the room on one of the rolling bed things- David never bothered to learn the name- and, thankfully, Aurelia seems to be in good spirits. She’s chattering away to the nurse, but stops when she sees Jack, then takes in a deep breath. “Dad! Dad, I’m so--”

“If you apologize, I’m grounding you for a week, okay?” Jack says with a playful grin. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Reya, I know you didn't do this on purpose. How’re ya feelin, kiddo?” Once the bed is in place, Jack walks closer, pushing Aurelia’s hair out of her face gently.

“Not very good, but it’s whatever,” She says simply, then slowly raises the blanket, but winces as she steals a glance at her leg. “You don’t wanna see. I can’t walk on it, and it, uh, hurts to move it, but I already got some medicine stuff. Can I choose the color of my cast?”

“Are you for sure getting a cast?”

“It’ll be a miracle if I don’t get a cast.”

Jack shakes his head and laughs, then glances back at David, as if to say look at this kid. “We’ll see what kind of colors they have. If ya get a white one, you can draw on it. Or I can make it look cool for ya.”

Aurelia smiles brightly, and that’s when it seems to hit her that they aren’t alone. She peeks her head around Jack, raising a brow as she notices David. “Why do y’all look so fancy?” She asks, because of course their appearance is the first thing she points out.

David stands and walks to the side of the bed, standing next to Jack- though there’s an obvious distance between them. David doesn’t know what Jack is planning, but he doesn’t want to say anything, in case Jack doesn’t want to tell her yet. “What, can adults not dress up for fun? We were playing laser tag. Or we went skydiving. Or we just got back from Paris. Take your pick, kid."

Aurelia giggles, shaking her head. She takes in a deep sigh, then looks at Jack, though she’s still trying not to laugh. “For realzies, where did you go on your date? You saved me some food, right?”

Jack blinks, looks at David, and then raises a brow. “Date? No date. We were just hanging out, together, alone, at a fancy restaurant, wearing suits. That’s definitely not a date, hun.”

David slaps Jack’s arm gently. “You were supposed to tell her we went skydiving,” He whispers loudly, then shoots a pointed look at Aurelia. “Sorry, but I would never go on a date with your dad. He’s too weird for me, don’t you think?”

Aurelia laughs harder, a sound that David can certainly get used to hearing, as Jack gasps. “David! How dare you,” He accuses, then turns to look back at Aurelia. “So, hypothetically speaking… If it was a date, what would you say to that?”

“Literally speaking, I’ll be really upset if it wasn’t,” She responds, looking at the two of them expectantly.

Jack gulps, then grins and gently reaches over to take David’s hand. It’s a small gesture, but it makes David take a step closer to Jack. “Well… I guess you’re in luck.”

David can’t resist bringing Jack’s hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, his eyes never leaving Jack’s flushed face. In this moment, David feels infinite. He feels like he’s finally home, finally able to love without limits, without barriers and fears holding him back; he’s finally, finally able to love Jack the way he meant to all those years ago. There are moments when the pain of the past has broken David down, given him fits of regrets and harsh memories that make it hard to stand tall, but now, he has Jack at his side.

Now, he has Jack and Aurelia to live for, to hope for, to care for, to love.

David admits to himself that he isn’t hearing what Jack and Aurelia are talking about, too immersed in his thoughts to pay any attention, though he comes back to himself when there’s a knock on the door. Jack and David turn simultaneously, facing the doctor as she walks in. She spends the next few minutes explaining to the group what happened- a fractured tibia, which means that Aurelia will be in a cast for the next 8 to 10 weeks. Aurelia handles the news like a pro- how she isn’t writhing in pain, David will never know, but she /did/ she’s already been given plenty of pain medications.

It takes a few days for the doctor to let her go home, though. David stays with them both at the hospital as long as he can, and even makes a few runs home for supplies for Jack and Aurelia, but he’s at work when they release her. When David arrives at the building after work, however, rather than heading straight to his apartment, David passes it, walking directly to Jack’s. He knocks once, twice, before Jack opens the door. “I brought ice cream,” are the first words out of David’s mouth, holding up a brown paper bag for emphasis.

From somewhere in the apartment, he hears Aurelia yell, “Yes! Dad, let him in!”

And, well. Jack can’t deny the demand.

That’s how they find themselves on the couch, each with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, watching Little Women- as per Aurelia’s request, who is sitting in between them with her leg resting on a pillow on the coffee table; however, about halfway through the movie, her pain medication kicks in. She falls asleep, resting her head against one of the two men.

Resting her head against David.

Jack, of course, takes a photo of the moment, and David can’t help but feel alarmed at how right this feels. Sitting with Jack and his daughter, watching a movie after work…

And David knows it’s early. The relationship is still new, still fragile. They have mountains to climb and valleys to cross before they can ever truly feel like this is their forever choice, but David is willing to make the trek. He wants to make the trek.

Sitting here, on this couch, makes David think into the future. The future where he and Jack and Aurelia go on outings together, whether it be do a Broadway show or the bodega down the road. The future where they go on family trips that neither Jack nor David ever had the money for growing up. The future where David has the chance to attend Aurelia’s school events. The future where they help her shop for a prom outfit and help her through her first relationships and congratulate her after she walks across stage at graduation and take a cross-country road trip to send her off to college.

David sees the future where he and Jack are wearing matching rings, where they have a stupid mouthful of a hyphenated name, where they move to a bigger apartment- or even a house- and adopt a dog and a cat, where they have disgustingly sweet mornings together, where they drink coffee and watch the sun rise through the window, where they love each other unconditionally for as long as they both shall live.

David sees the future he wants with Jack, and, like always, David is nothing if not persistent.

This time, Jack and David are still fragile.

But this time, Jack and David refuse to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE,, THE EPILOGUE,,, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FAR!!!


	10. new family, old worries - epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The three of them gather their gifts into piles, and Jack takes up on picking up the trash, They let him do it for a minute, tops, before Aurelia looks at David with a questioning gaze._
> 
> _David nods. It’s go time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER, BABES !!! thank you all so much for the feedback and for coming along with me this week!! this was originally just a 2 am idea, and now it's turned into something that i was never expecting. i love you all so so much, and i hope you enjoy this last chapter ♡
> 
> NOTE: it's not explicitly stated, but this takes place 14 months after the events of chapter 9 !!

_“Dad! David! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up! It’s important!”_

David had been in the middle of a wonderful dream. It involved a book signing, one for his own book (that still had yet to be written). The press was there, his parents were there, his siblings and his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s daughter were all congratulating him- but, as per usual, real life decided it was more important.

But since it’s Aurelia, David can let it slide.

David gives a low groan and covers his face with the comforter, only to feel Jack shifting next to him, muttering about how it was _too early to function_ and how Aurelia was being _way too loud for it to be six in the goddamn morning_ and apparently, Jack make the wrong move in saying that, because the next thing David knows is the feeling of a fourteen year old girl slamming down on top of them.

Jack lets out a loud _“oof”_ while David curses and dissolves into a fit of laughter. He’s quick to roll onto his back, sitting up on his elbows to look at Aurelia, who is outstretched on top of Jack with a smug look on her face. “Hurry up and get out of bed, the both of you! It’s Christmas!”

And David has to hand it to her because, well, _it_ is Christmas. December 25th. Aurelia has been talking about the holiday for weeks now. She spent all night in the kitchen with Jack and David last night, preparing sweets for the three of them- as well as extras for Medda, and Sarah and Katherine, and Les, and some of her friends at school. 

David has never seen someone so enthusiastic about the holiday season, but, really, he should have expected this. She had kind of taken the lead on the whole decorating thing, anyway, and had gone all out for Hanukkah- which was touching, really. She had asked weeks in advance if David wanted to celebrate, and David agreed, because why not? Their household was interfaith now, and if Aurelia wanted to see what Hanukkah was all about, then David would happily oblige.

So, from November 28th to December 6th, David taught Aurelia- and, by extension, Jack- everything he knew from his religious upbringing. He cooked traditional food and told stories, and even took Aurelia to the synagogue when she asked, because she was curious and wanted to know what it was like. They celebrated for eight amazing days, so now, it was time to return the favor.

Truth be told, David had never celebrated Christmas before. Even last year, while Jack and Aurelia went to Medda’s, David stayed home because he felt kind of awkward about the whole thing. He still got them gifts, because he wasn’t going to be an asshole, but everything was still so… new. He didn’t want to intrude on such an important holiday for Jack and Aurelia.

Now that they were all living in a new apartment together, though… David was able to prepare.

“Okay, okay, fine, you’re right, it’s Christmas,” David says with a shake of his head, then turns to face Jack, who has buried himself under both the blankets and the pillows. He gently lifts the pillows off of him, leaning down to press a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “Baby, c’mon, we have an overactive teenager to entertain,” David cooes, and Jack slowly opens his eyes.

“Christmas is postponed until nine.”

“Nine?! No, no, no, Dad, come on! Up! Please? Please, please, please? Dad, _please?_ Davey, help me!” Aurelia begs, and soon resorts to forcefully whacking Jack upside the head with a pillow.

David can’t help but laugh at the exchange. “Jackie, the faster you get up, the faster you get coffee.”

After a few moments of silence, Jack sits up. “Okay. First coffee, then presents.”

Within five minutes, Jack has his coffee and the three of them are all sitting on the floor in their large, cozy living room. Ever since they moved in together last month- in a new, bigger apartment, just five minutes away from NYU- things have been amazing. It’s weird, living with other people again- David has been on his own since he got his first apartment in sophomore year of college- but it’s honestly been a blessing. There’s more hands to help with chores and it’s so much more fun than being alone, and it makes holidays like this so much better.

When it’s at last time to open gifts, they start with Aurelia, who has most of the gifts under the tree. She opens the ones from Jack first; a few new books she’s been wanting to read, a new skateboard, a ukulele, and some fancy pens. She’s practically bouncing in excitement by the end, especially when she opens her gifts from David: a new iPad with a keyboard attachment, some leatherbound journals, and a bracelet with charms inspired by her favorite books. And then comes the card that Jack and David had both planned for her- a card, accompanied by three plane tickets to Santa Fe, to which Aurelia shrieks in happiness as if they had just given her the world on a platter.

Judging by just her reaction, David decides he likes Christmas a lot more now.

Up next, Jack opens his gifts. From Aurelia, he receives a handmade scrapbook, with pictures ranging from photos of Jack and his mom- his biological mom- to selfies that he, Aurelia and David had taken in Central Park last month to celebrate moving in together. Of course, there’s a buffer in the gift giving process. Jack cries, and Aurelia cries, too, and damn if David isn’t misty eyed by the time Jack opens his gifts from David. He’s already ecstatic when he opens a bag revealing twenty new canvases of varying shapes and sizes, and he almost starts crying once again when he opens a box to reveal a new drawing tablet for his digital commissions.

David has never seen Jack so flustered, so happy, and it gives him the rush of adrenaline he desperately needs for later.

And then David opens his gifts. His hands are shaking by the time he unwraps a new bag for work- a leather satchel, with plenty of pockets and room for papers and folders and pens and, fuck, David is in love with it. Jack gently instructs David to open the satchel and, inside, David finds a beautifully painted canvas, featuring Jack, David, and Aurelia. He all but flings himself at Jack, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The next gift comes in a small bag marked with Aurelia’s name on it. Inside is a tiny yellow collar and a bag of catnip, and when David pieces it together, she already has a photo of a litter of kittens pulled up on her phone- kittens from Jess, which David will be able to pick from. David has to fight hard to hold back the tears on that one.

All in all, Christmas goes by much smoother than David ever thought possible. There are still more presents under the tree to be opened later- a few for Medda, some for Aurelia’s friends that will be taken to school in January, and even a few for Les, Sarah, and Katherine- just because David felt like it.

The three of them gather their gifts into piles, and Jack takes up on picking up the trash, They let him do it for a minute, tops, before Aurelia looks at David with a questioning gaze.

David nods. _It’s go time._

Aurelia tilts her head, then moves to stand, taking the trash from Jack. “Hey, David? What happened to that gift for Dad I helped you with?”

That catches Jack’s attention. He blinks as Aurelia walks to the kitchen to dispose of the wrapping paper, then turns to face David. “What’s she talkin’ about?”

“Oh-- There’s something else I wanna give you. It’s nothing, really, but I think you’ll like it.” David stands, then hides a grin as he sees Aurelia pull her phone out and carefully aim the camera toward them. She leans it up on the counter, then walks to Jack’s side.

Jack is none the wiser. “You got me somethiin’ else? But, baby, c’mon, you already spent so much money on me--”

 _“Jackie,”_ David said softly, squeezing Jack’s hand. “Babe, I spent the money because I love you and you deserve nice things. Besides, this is just a little gift. I promise.”

Jack looks skeptical as David walks toward the tree. “This is just me, wanting you to know how much I care about you.” He reaches behind the tree, and pulls something out of the branches- a little wrapped box, complete with a bow. “Jack Kelly,” David starts, walking closer to Jack, and Jack’s eyes go wide. “I love you. You know that by now.”

“Ya make it pretty obvious,” Jack says with a soft chuckle, but there's something soft and nervous in his eyes as he speaks.

Davis shakes his head, smiling fondly. “You know that I love you, but I don’t think you’ve known how long. I’ve loved you since the first day I met you. You called me a--”

“I called you a nerd, and you kicked me,” Jack breathes out, and David is sure that Jack knows where this is going, because he’s misty-eyed and his hands are shaking by his sides.

“Yeah, yeah I did,” David assures with a breathless laugh. “I’ve loved you since our art class went on that trip to the Museum of Modern Art and the teacher told you to shut up because you were critiquing the paintings. I’ve loved you since the time I fell out of that tree in Central Park and you laughed at me so hard that you fell, too. I’ve loved you through every party, every fight, every bad dream, every year spent without being by your side. I know what it feels like to not be next to you, Jack, and I will do everything in my power to make sure I never have to go through that again.

“You’re a black hole, Jack Kelly, and you’ve been pulling me in for years. You’ve completely ruined anyone else for me. No one can compare to you, and your voice, and your talent and your selfishness and your ability to put everyone above yourself, even when you shouldn’t have to. You are the best person I’ve ever met, Jack. I love you, and I never want to leave your side.”

With that, David holds out the wrapped box. Jack takes it with shaky fingers, and he’s smiling so wide even despite the tears streaming down his cheeks. He unwraps the velvet box slowly, carefully, and lets out the smallest of sobs when he opens the lid and sees a beautiful wedding band sitting inside. It’s intricate, with small sapphires instead of diamonds, and it looks gorgeous and handcrafted and there’s an engraving inside; the date that they met, along with today’s date. Jack holds the box with one hand as the other comes to cover his mouth, his entire body trembling. “D-Davey…”

Davey has tears in his eyes now, too. He sniffs and clears his throat a few times, then takes in a shaky breath. “You’ve changed the way I see the world, Jack. You and Aurelia are the best things that have ever happened to me. I’ll always be right here for the both of you, if you’ll have me. I’ll love you each with all I have. You two are the _most important_ aspects of my life, and--” David paused, lets out a breathless laugh through the tears, “a-and I promise to be the best husband, and the best _father,_ that I can possibly be. Jack Kelly, I say all of that to say this,” David reaches out and gently takes the box. He lowers himself to one knee, staring up at Jack with shiny eyes and a bright smile. “Will you marry me?”

Jack stares at him with pure adoration in his eyes, shoulders shaking with the force of his crying. He takes one look at Aurelia, who instantly nods. After that, there’s no hesitation. “Y-Yes, yes, yes-- I love y-you so mu-much,” Jack forces out, and it’s messy and he can barely make out his own words, but David hears them loud and clear.

David carefully takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Jack’s finger, then stands and holds his arms out. Jack takes the hint; he latches onto David and presses their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss, clutching hard onto the fabric of David’s shirt. They stay like that for a few long moments before they hear a hiccup come from the side. David pulls back, turning to look toward Aurelia, who has tears cascading down her cheeks. She’s smiling, though, smiling brighter than David had ever seen, and all it takes is one outstretched arm to make her barrel toward them at top speeds. The force of her hug nearly knocks Jack and David over, which causes the three of them to burst into joyous laughter.

It takes them a while before they’re all calmed down; however, the tears keep coming throughout the day. The tears come when Medda sees the ring and pulls her boys into a hug while crying about how she always knew this day would come. The tears come when Sarah and Katherine tearfully congratulate them later that evening. The tears come when Les gives David the biggest hug he can muster. The tears come when David and Jack lie in bed together that night, overwhelmed with happiness and excitement and love that they’re unable to contain.

Jack and David have a long way to go in life, but they choose to take the leap of faith together, and that’s all either of them could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. i cried while writing this chapter. i cried while editing this chapter. and i cried while posting this chapter. i've poured my heart and soul into this fic, and i am so, so thankful for each and every one of you reading this. was originally just going to sit in my docs, but then i got two nice comments and it made me realize that this is something special to me.
> 
> thank you all SO much for sticking with this story!! and all of the comments and kudos !! and the new followers on tumblr !!!!! i love you all!!!
> 
> ALSO, comment below if you want to see more of this wonderful little family !! maybe give some oneshot ideas in the comments? i have a few more ideas for more Jack, David, and Aurelia content, but what are some things you guys want to see ?? aaahh!!!
> 
> as always, come hang out with me on tumblr! @we-are-inevitable ♡♡


End file.
